


Gift Exchange

by Lexathorn



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexathorn/pseuds/Lexathorn
Summary: Honeymaren gives Elsa a Northuldra dress and Elsa makes Honeymaren an ice dress
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Elsamaren Femslash February 2020 Gift Exchange





	Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparebutton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparebutton/gifts).




End file.
